fanon_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Egypt
Survivor: Egypt, also known as Survivor: Egypt- Second Chances, is the third Survivor Fanon installment in KororFan's series. Production Survivor: Egypt was announced August 17, 2013. It beat out the other bid of Survivor: Alaska. The cast was revealed in pieces after the final four episodes of Survivor: Faroe Islands. Hosts *KororFan (Episodes 4- 15) *MrMatthewg11 (Episodes 1-3) Roadblocks Season 3 faced many challenges: *MrMatthewg11 quit hosting duties early in the season. *KororFan temporarily left the wiki due to school. *Popularity dropped due to the above. Twist/Changes *'Second Chances- '''Twenty people who were voted out really early are being given a second chance to play the game. *'Exile Island- 'Exile will be in play this season, with the same mechanics of ''Faroe Islands. *'Hidden Immunity Idol-' HIIs will return this season.. *'Age and Gender- '''There are four tribes of five. The tribes consist of five of the oldest men, five of the oldest women, five of the youngest me, and five of the youngest women *'Tribe Dissolve-''' When there are sixteen contestants left, the four tribes will become three tribes of five, with one person being sent to exile. Castaways Season Summary *'1: I'm Back For Redemption- '''20 contestants who were voted off very early in their previous seasons, but were popular with the fans are given a second chance at winning this game. The tribes are split up into the younger men, older men, younger women, and older women. At the first challenge, the older men lose because of Billy. Billy tries to save himself by targeting Cao Boi, but only convinces Bobby to join him. In a 3-2 vote, Billy Garcia was the first person voted off. *'2: I Will Find That Idol!- 'At the immunity challenge the older women tribe lost, and sent Christine to exile island. On exile island, Christine failed to find the idol. The women on the tribe planned to vote off Sandy for being the weakest, but when Tracy got on everyone's nerves, Kristina, Amy, and Stacey turned on her an Tracy was blindsided in a 4-1 vote. *'3: A Second Idol?!- 'When Sismata loses the challenge, they decide to send Sandy to Exile Island. On Exile Island, Sandy searches for the second hidden immunity idol, and finds it. At tribal council, Jacquie tries to target Angie for being the weakest, but Marisa and Candace begin to lose trust in her and betray her in a 3-2 vote. *'4: She's the Unpopular Girl- 'Sisamta loses the immunity challenge again. Bobby begins to annoy Lacrosa, and Angie was seen as the odd-ball out on her tribe, and was voted out in a 3-1 vote. *'5: We Stay Together-''' A tribe swap switches up the game. Bobby continues to annoy his team. At the immunity challenge, which is Jailbreak, Bobby hurt himself more and preformed terribly. When Lacrosa lost the challenge, Bobby was the one to blame and he was voted out 4-1. *'6: Doomed From the Start-' Rienfota and Sisamta enjoy their triumph over Lacrosa, enjoying their pastry dish breakfast that they won at the last challenge. Lacrosa continues their losing streak, and when Christine becomes unhelpful around camp and a strategic threat, she was blindsided in a 3-1 vote. Episode Guide Trivia *MrMatthewg11 was this season's bidder. **However, after Episode 3, he quit the season, as he lost interest in the wiki. *This is the first season to feature tribes divided by gender and age and the Second Chances twist. Category:Fanon Seasons